Wonder
by thedevinemrsmochafairiemonster
Summary: Chad is ready to step into his future but first he must deal with a part of his past.
1. The letter

Disclaimer: Y'all already know! I don't own and if I did I probably wouldn't tell:)

_**Wonder**_

_by ambinlovewlove_

* * *

Chad walked into his apartment beat after a twelve hour shift as an Albuquerque deputy sheriff. All he wanted was food, a cold beer and sleep. He threw his duffle bag in the closet and dumped his mail on the side table next to the door along with his keys. Kicking off his shoes as he walked toward the galley style kitchen he saw a covered plate in the microwave waiting for him. Chad smiled to himself. Taylor was really something else. Making sure that he had something to eat when he came home even while taking care of her sick mother was thoughtful of her. Chad pulled his cell phone from the hip holder and pressed speed dial as he pushed a button on the microwave to go.

The line to the other phone went to voicemail. "Hey Tay, just calling to thank you for dinner. You didn't have to do that cause I know how busy you are taking your mom to therapy." Chad wandered over to the side table by the door and picked through the pile of mail. Noticing a pale rose embossed envelope he turned it over to see who sent it. "Give me a call back later baby, love you bye." Chad finished the call absently and looked at the return address in an elaborate scrawl. This couldn't be from who he thought it could be. What would she want to contact him about anyway? He went back into the kitchen and bypassed the food and went straight for the long neck bottle of beer sitting on the top shelf in the fridge. Chad cracked it open and took a long swig before sitting down at the kitchen table with the mysterious letter. He didn't see any point in torturing himself so he ripped open the envelope and started reading.

_Dear Chad,_

_It might be a mistake writing you this letter. Considering how things ended between us you probably don't care about anything that I have to say. However, its been hanging over my head like a dark cloud for months now and I guess...I figured_ _writing you might help me clarify some things mentally. Being able to talk to you in person would be fabulous but I understand that's not going to happen. I promise not to ever bother you again if you can give me an answer to a question that I have._

_Do you ever think of me anymore? Do you wonder what could have been between us? We had a moment there, you and I. Really good times. We could have been great. That year was the most alive I've ever felt in my life. I was wondering if you felt the same? I grew so much in that short period of time and discovered a part of myself with you that I never thought was there. Our dreams seemed so big and so far away during our late night talks while walking through campus._

_I hear you gave up your basketball ambitions to go into law enforcement. I guess congratulations are in order. I don't ever recall you showing an interest in that career field when we were dating but people change. I also hear you and Taylor are back together. I'm not sure how I feel about that. Ok, I'm lying. Why get back with her? What makes her so special out of all of the beautiful women you've met? Is that what you really wanted the whole time you were with me? Although I never understood what you thought was special about Taylor I always got the sense that you never really got over her. It seems she felt the same. I'm not bitter about it, though I could probably use that as an excuse for my behavior. I won't though. There's no excuse for what I did to you. Its so sad that I'm only now realizing that. I'm not trying to start any trouble this time. I'm pretty sure if I did Taylor would be all over me like a rottweiler at a dog fight. _

_I just wanted to know if I made an impact on you like you did on me. Even after all these years its not just your love and affection I miss. I miss the genuine friendship that you offered so freely. Which was surprising enough considering our history. I didn't take that as seriously as I should have. I would like for us to be friends now. I understand that the actions of the past...my actions and whatever feelings you have left for me might prevent this. I didn't write this to disrupt your life, but I'd like to know if I was ever important to you._

_ with love,_

_ Sharpay_

Chad finished his beer and got up and grabbed another and downed half the contents before rereading the letter. It had been almost three years and now she decided to show some remorse. Leave it to Sharpay to write an apology letter without an apology. Chad applauded her growth but he had long since moved on. He had never planned on even crossing paths with Sharpay while they both attended the University of Albuquerque but this place always played like a small town. They both ended up in a few of the same core classes and even worked on a couple of projects together. Seems like her head of ideas weren't only good for scheming. Sharpay was actually kind of bearable when she stopped acting like the world should revolve around her. Chad found himself letting his guard down and before he knew it they were spending most of their free moments together. He found that Sharpay could be sweet if only a bit more high maintenance than the average girl. While nobody is all bad or evil or whatever for Sharpay it was difficult to not revert to default diva status. Whenever she wouldn't get her way she would manipulate Chad until she did. He tried to reason with her that nobody gets their way all the time but she would just laugh at him. He had been willing to overlook this particular personality flaw because Chad had started to fall for Sharpay. Chad knew he was far from perfect but every man has his breaking point. What Sharpay did to him...to them was the straw that broke the camel's back. He took the letter and tore it up.

* * *

_reviews=love_


	2. The memories

**2: The Beginning of the End to Begin Again**

* * *

Memories from the recent past that Chad wanted to forget came rolling back across the screen of his mind. He sighed and closed his eyes tiredly. Running his hand over his face he went and plopped down on the couch. If he knew Sharpay, and he had gotten to know her pretty well, that letter was a well placed IED. Nobody was better at psychological manipulation than Sharpay. His life wasn't perfect but he was in a happier place than he had been in a long time. He hadn't heard a word from her since the day they split three years ago. Now she decides to say something. The entire situation enraged him. Chad was not going to let her implode his life...his world like she did last time.

_Chad found himself wandering through campus wondering how he found himself in this place emotionally. Weren't these years supposed to be mostly carefree? Where had he gone wrong? Wasn't love supposed to conquer all? The one person he wanted to be able to share his dreams with had completely shut him down. Honestly, it wasn't the first time and he was starting to feel discontent about the whole relationship. He didn't like being controlled or manipulated._

_It wasn't like him to brood and over analyze his emotional state but he had never felt as frustrated, angry and hurt as he did right now. To think it all started with a discussion about choosing a major..._

_An hour earlier..._

_"Hey Sharpay, sorry I'm late. Was meeting with my counselor about choosing a concentration." Chad said as he kissed her cheek in greeting._

_"Why would that make you late? I thought that you decided to focus on Kinesiology and business management." Sharpay said with a confused look on her face. They had discussed his options at length after last semester ended and he had been sure that was what he wanted to focus on. At least that was what Sharpay had convinced him that was what he wanted._

_"I was leaning toward that but the counselor looked at my grades and gave me some other suggestions. I'm seriously considering them." Some he hadn't even known were a possibility until now. "I'm not like everyone else we know who knew exactly what they wanted to do with the rest of their lives beyond college basketball." He didn't even want to tell her what some of those options were for fear that she would snuff out the spark of interest that had been lit from his counseling appointment. "Playing professionally is a long shot. I'd like to be able to do something just as interesting and challenging. The advisor even mentioned studying abroad next summer. Kinesiology isn't keeping my interest."_

_"Studying abroad over the summer? What about your plans to work at Lava Springs? I already made all the arrangements." Sharpay asked her look telling Chad that she was not pleased with the direction of his thinking. "What could you be studying that would take you outside of the states anyway? Architecture? International Finance?" She said with a scoff._

_"Why do you have to say it in that tone? Maybe I am thinking of those things. My dad does own a contracting company and who doesn't like counting and playing with other peoples money." Chad said with a roll of his eyes. Her sarcasm and lack of enthusiasm made him hold back what he was really thinking about._

_"Chad, I guess you can change your mind but I think that you're making a huge mistake. We've already talked about this. If switching concentrations is what you want to do you need to hurry up and make up your mind or you'll be a seventh year senior still working on a degree." Sharpay said with a sarcastic laugh. "Just don't come running to me and my connections when it doesn't work out."_

_"Why do I have to hurry up and rush my decision? This is the rest of my life and I won't have you talking down to me like I'm not smart enough to make a decision about it." Chad almost yelled. Sharpay sat there in shock. Usually he would just say 'Okay Shar, you're right' and they would move on to the next topic-her. Seeing the look on her face Chad calmed himself down and carefully spoke his next words. "I just wanted to explore other options Sharpay. I would hope that you, not only as my girlfriend but as my friend, would just listen to what I had to say without judgement or trying to manipulate me. I guess I was wrong. Any way we should be getting to class." he said changing the subject and picking up his backpack. He got up from the table and started to walk. Sharpay gathered her things and started to follow._

_"I don't know why you feel like you have to attack me like that. I was just trying to play devil's advocate." Sharpay said rushing her steps to keep up with him in her stilettos._

_"That's exactly what I'm talking about. I just wanted you to listen and support me. I've already been thinking about all the things that could go wrong." Chad sighed heavily "I really don't want to talk about this any more." with you was part of the thought he kept to himself. "We're going to be late for class." Sharpay just rolled her eyes and continued to try and keep up with Chad's quick pace. "Forgive me for looking out for your best interest." she said. Chad didn't respond so Sharpay just let it drop._

_When they got to the lecture hall Chad picked a single seat way in the front leaving Sharpay to find her own seat. He ignored her pout and tried to focus on the lecture. As soon as it was over he made sure to get lost in the crowd and ducked into the men's bathroom until he felt like the coast was clear. His phone kept ringing but seeing it was the person he wanted to avoid he let it go to voicemail. He found himself wandering aimlessly on the outskirts of campus. _

_Chad mentally took a step back from the situation. He was the easy going one and wasn't usually prone to being dramatic. He left that to Sharpay. Damnit, he didn't ask for much just loyalty, room to be himself and faith that he was smarter than he looked. Yes, he goofed around a lot in school before but that was because he was bored half the time. Coming to college had changed all that for him. Making his own schedule and taking classes that were actually interesting to him gave him freedom to enjoy the work and the process of school. He just needed a sounding board. Someone that would just listen._

_Chad took out his phone and dialed a familiar number. If anyone could understand what he was going through it would be his brother from another mother. He grunted as it went straight to voicemail. "Hey Troy its me Chad give me a call back when you get a chance, bye." Chad walked into the IHOP and took a seat. All that walking and thinking made him hungry. After Chad placed his order with the waitress he had a thought to call someone else but he wasn't sure how his call would be received. They'd only talked a handful of times since that last goodbye a couple of summers ago. At a loss of who else to call he dialed the number . He had nothing to lose. He dialed the number and waited as the line started to ring. As Chad waited he started to sweat a little. _

_"Hello" came a sleepy reply. All of a sudden Chad was self conscious and almost hung up. "If you're gonna call this late at least say something." the other caller continued. Chad snapped out of it and spoke quickly "Hey Tay...Taylor its me Chad. I'm sorry, did I wake you?" _

_"Well it is a little past 1 am here. I might have been resting my eyes." Taylor said with a small laugh. "What's going on that you had to call me so late?" _

_"Same Taylor, straight to the point. Umm...can I ask you a question?"_

_"Sure, its your dime." She replied._

_"Did you always know that you wanted to go into politics?" Chad asked._

_"Um, not necessarily as a politician but the process of constructing public policy was always interesting to me. I enjoyed student government in high school. Although with some of my involvement in student politics here at Yale my passion for it is not what it used to be." she said._

_"Wow, you changed your mind about becoming the president? You sounded so sure back in high school." Chad said._

_"I still want to help shape policy just not as a politician. My skin isn't as thick as I thought it was. Why the question on future careers in the middle of the night? Why not call Troy or better yet don't you have a girlfriend you can talk all this over with?" Taylor asked._

_"Well, you're a girl and I hope I can still call you my friend after all these years." Chad said._

_"Cute you little wise ass. You know what I'm getting at. Why aren't you and Sharpay talking about this?"_

_"I tried that and it didn't go over too well. She said some things. I said some things and then avoided her after class." Chad said and quietly nodded his thanks to the waitress when she brought over his food._

_"Way to be vague. Did you call to talk about something specific Chad? I think I can help you more if I had more information." _

_"What if I told you that I wanted to major in Criminology? Does that sound like something out of my league?" Chad asked with doubts about his choices still swirling through his head._

_"Does this have anything to do with your dream of being a Charlie's Angel type super spy?" Taylor said with a chuckle. _

_"Its sounds silly right?" he replied sullenly._

_"Chad if you want to go into law enforcement then I think you should do it. What's the point in having dreams if you can't at least chase them. I'm sure if you work hard that you'd be able to go into any level in the large umbrella of law enforcement even the CIA if you wanted to." Taylor answered honestly._

_"You really think so?" Chad said perking up for the first time in hours._

_"Its not really what I think that's important. Its what you believe in your heart that you really want to do. But if you really need that push I say go for it." Taylor said past a yawn._

_"Why are you more reasonable and have more faith in me than my girlfriend?" Chad asked snapping up a french fry. _

_"You're asking the wrong person for relationship advice." Taylor said awkwardly. "But it could be that you just need to explain your thought process to her better. She can't read your mind."_

_Chad thought about that for a moment. Leave it to Taylor to break it down to the lowest common denominator of really communicating. He did kind of overreact when Sharpay didn't respond the way that he thought that she should. However, in the back of his mind Chad felt he wasn't just reacting to that. It was something deeper and it was starting to sour his feelings for Sharpay. He shoved those thoughts to the side as he tuned back in to Taylor snoring in his ear over the phone._

_"Tay!" Chad half yelled over his phone._

_"Hmm...yeah Chad I'm still here...kinda. Is that all you wanted to ask?" _

_No, he thought to himself. There was a lot that he wanted to ask Taylor but at this time it wouldn't be appropriate. All the questions that ran through Chad's head confused him. He was falling in love with someone else. Right?_

_"Yeah, that's all. Thanks Tay."_

_"I would say anytime but you might call me later than 1 am. Just remember the time difference next time." she replied with a small laugh._

_"Okay Tay thanks again. Bye"_

_"Bye."_

_Chad waited until she hung up first to close his phone. They hadn't been a couple for almost two years but it was still really easy to talk to her. Well, about seemingly trivial things at least. He was surprised that she hadn't gotten snarky when he mentioned trouble with Sharpay. He knew what Sharpay's reaction would be if she ever found out he called Taylor every now and again. It would not be pretty. Well, he had invested almost a year into this relationship with Sharpay and if they had any kind of future together they would have to learn to live with each others flaws. Chad decided that he would go and take Sharpay breakfast and apologize for overreacting tomorrow morning. Tell her that she would have to lay off trying to get her way by controlling him like a puppet or the relationship wouldn't work. A man should be able to feel like the man sometimes in his relationship._

_Chad finished up his burger and fries and paid for his meal before stepping back out into the streets of downtown Albuquerque. Feeling better about things in general he made his way home. _

That feeling wasn't bound to last. By the same time the next day Chad and Sharpay were no more and because of the situation surrounding the breakup he felt like someone had ripped his heart from his chest and drop kicked it. Shit, shit, shit. Here he was again in that same emotional pit. Chad tried his hardest not to hate anyone but right now he was trying his hardest not to punch a hole in the wall.

* * *

Reviews = love


	3. The Mess: Act I

_**3: The Mess Act I**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sharpay Evans was known for making an entrance and this time was no different. Only this time it was under cover of darkness and she was dressed to inconspicuously blend in with the tourists that were at the resort for the Thanksgiving holiday. At least what Sharpay thought passed for understated. The deep blue satin coatdress with rhinestone-studded belt could be seen as anything but inconspicuous, but that was Sharpay. Beautiful, put together with a serious sense of purpose was the Sharpay that she wanted everyone to see. Nervous, unsure and flying by the seat of her pants was how she really felt. Sharpay tried to relax a little in the driver seat of her car.

She was going to talk to one person and one person only. Chad Danforth. Yes, this was his and Taylor's wedding weekend but she needed to talk to him and he never responded to her letter several months ago. She didn't get an official invite but Ryan told her that Taylor asked if Sharpay wanted to come along then she should. That was kind of weird especially since Taylor had never been a fan of Sharpay. Either Taylor knew the whole truth about Sharpay and Chad and was willing to let bygones be bygones or she didn't. Which meant Chad hadn't told her and Sharpay had an opening to talk to him. She wasn't trying to ruin anything, but considering that so much time had passed maybe Chad thought differently about things. The glare of the highway lights flashed across the windshield and a shiver went through her body at the memory of Chad's cold, angry stare. There were many moments in her life that Sharpay would rather not recall. The last day she spoke to Chad was one of them.

* * *

_In her dream she was running. Her heart was racing and she couldn't figure out if she was being chased or running toward something. All she knew was that it was so dark she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. The fear inside her made it hard to breath and keep up the pace of her racing feet. Feeling overwhelmed she dropped to her knees went into the fetal position and started sobbing uncontrollably. Her cries and ringing in her ears were the only thing she could recognize as she closed her eyes tightly and wished the darkness and heavy feeling deep in her chest away._

_Sharpay woke up bleary eyed to the sound of her doorbell ringing. The dream had left her visibly shaken but she did her best to suppress the fear and anxiety. Grabbing her phone off the night table she saw that she had a missed call from Chad. This must be him. After the way he treated her yesterday she should make him wait until she had her first cup of coffee. Honestly, she was a mixture of angry and nervous about seeing him. They had little fights and disagreements but there was a different tone to this particular disagreement than before. Chad had never lost his temper with her like that before. The topic they had been discussing was so benign to her that she didn't understand his outburst. _

_With a sigh she climbed out of bed and pulled on her robe tying it as she made her way through the condo. Looking through the peephole she saw Chad standing there impatiently holding a bunch of takeout boxes. She felt a mixture of emotions. Sharpay didn't want to examine them because then it would be all too real. Chad had completely disappeared after their lecture and had ignored her texts and calls. She didn't leave any voice-mails because seeing Chad go off like that made her want to shut down. She didn't feel like herself and hadn't for a few months. She wondered how long she could go on like this._

_Sharpay opened the door and really looked at her boyfriend of almost a year. There was still boyishness to his features but he was definitely growing into a really handsome man. The latent attraction to him surprised her at first, but his charm and kindness won her over. Even with his hotness going for him Sharpay wasn't feeling obliged to be kind. Chad really pushed the limits of her patience yesterday._

_"Well it's good to see that you're alive," she said waving him inside. "You better be glad there's food in your hand or I might not have let you in."_

_Chad surprised her by not saying anything. That made her nervous. Banter was the way they communicated. When he finally spoke his voice still had that tone of seriousness to it._

_"I didn't come over here to trade barbs or play fight. First I want to apologize for going off on you like that. Sometimes I feel like you don't take me seriously and I probably, maybe, sort of overreacted to your lack of enthusiasm." Chad continued looking right at her. He looked like he was determined to have his say but was still gauging Sharpay for whatever reaction she would give. It made her a bit uncomfortable so she moved over to the takeout boxes. A moving target is harder to read._

_"I accept your apology and your breakfast peace offering. Now that you've come to your senses we can figure out the rest of the summer." Sharpay replied hoping that that she sounded nonchalant. She couldn't believe that this was going to blow over so easily._

_"Is that all you have to say?" Chad asked picking up a strange vibe. _

_Maybe she had spoken too soon. "What were you expecting me to say. 'Go on Chad chase a pipe dream and delay responsibility even more than is necessary'." Sharpay said before she could stop the words from leaving her mouth. She could feel control of the situation quickly slipping away. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. Curse her penchant for verbal diarrhea._

_"Sharpay what are you talking about? Have you been paying attention to what I've accomplished at U of A aside from basketball? This is the best I've ever been in school. Why are you trying to keep me in a box as 'goofy, carefree Chad'? I give a damn about my future and responsibilities but I also have dreams that are worth chasing too." he said getting visibly upset again. "You know I was told if I tried to explain my feelings to you it would make things a better between us. Not just about this disagreement but about us being together in general. Yet, it seems like there are just some things about me that you'll never get past." Chad said earnestly. "Sharpay, I don't think this is going to work anymore." Chad said as he started to back away towards the door. There was a set to his jaw and what looked like disappointment in his eyes._

_So, he'd been talking to someone about them. Maybe he would just go cool off and come back like he did today. "So what are you saying Chad? Are we taking a break?" Sharpay said stonily not wanting to show that she cared one way or another even though she cared considerably._

_"No I think we should just break up. No point in dragging out the inevitable." Chad replied just as coldly._

_"Fine, go and leave. I knew that I could never count on you and I'm glad that I did what I did." She said turning away from him and waiting for him to leave. Sharpay hoped that he missed that last little slip. She was so frustrated right now. A couple of days ago she could have sworn that they were as right as rain._

_Chad was at the door when he turned around and looked at her. Her last words unsettled him and he couldn't let it go. "What you did? What did you do Sharpay?" Chad asked thinking that she may be up to some manipulative shenanigans but he couldn't help but take the bait._

_"Nothing, just get out of here already." Sharpay yelled._

_"No, you need to explain yourself." He said as he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him. Chad was shocked by the cold bitterness he saw in her eyes. "Right now Sharpay. What did you do? Cheat on me?" he asked and assumed the worse when she didn't answer. "You know what? You can play your little games with that other dude and I hope you're happy together. I hope he enjoys having a slut for a girlfriend." Chad said wanting to hurt her for her supposed infidelity._

_"You are such a dick. I'm glad I got rid of that little bastard or I would forever be linked to a no good loser like you." She screamed at him._

_"You did what now? Got rid of who?" Chad asked wheels spinning. Sharpay turned back away from him and then turned to face him again to make sure he heard her._

_"I got rid of the pregnancy. I had an abortion and seeing what you really think of me I'm glad I did. It would have done nothing but keep me tied to you. I have my own dreams to follow and a baby doesn't fit anywhere in my plans. It's my body and my life. I can't believe for one minute that I entertained having a future with you." Sharpay said looking him straight in the eye._

_When the shoe dropped Chad was reeling at Sharpay's revelation. He was in utter disbelief at what she had just said to him but that soon turned to anger. Chad was afraid that he would do something dangerous to her so he took it out on the boxes of food on the counter. Letting food fly all over the room he looked at her but the words wouldn't come. Chad turned on his heel and left with a loud slam of the door. _

_Sharpay stood there looking at the door for a while. Then she finally gave into the melancholy that had been haunting her for months in her dreams. She crumpled on to the floor and sobbed until it hurt. What had she done? Did it really just end that way?_

_

* * *

_

Sharpay had never felt more alone than at that time. Ryan had tried to find out what happened between her and Chad but she didn't want to rehash everything. Sharpay never told anyone what she did. She kept all of that inside of her. She told Ryan some cock and bull about needing her space and Chad holding her back from reaching her full potential. When Sharpay thought about seeing him around campus next year she felt squeamish. She talked her parents into letting her take a year off to travel. It didn't matter how far and how fast she traveled she couldn't escape that look he had given her. Would he still think of her the same way?

Sharpay pulled into the parking lot, took a deep breath and got out of the car. She handed her keys to the valet and made her way towards the entrance of the hotel resort. All she wanted was a resolution.

A/N: Bites nails reviews=love


	4. The Interlude to Peace

**4: The Interlude to Peace**

* * *

_Several months earlier_...

"Chad can I take this off now?"

"Woman, will you let me finish this please. I don't want to ruin the surprise." Chad said moving around her frantically getting things into position.

"I thought the proposal was my surprise." Taylor said standing awkwardly fiddling with the 3 carat sapphire engagement ring on her hand.

Chad stopped scurrying around and stopped in front of Taylor. He looked at her beautiful face now partially obscured by a blindfold and couldn't help but grin. They shouldn't work as a couple but they did. "I'm glad that I managed to surprise you without you catching on. You must be slipping." He said with a laugh. "But this is...You are special and I want us to remember it." Chad turned Taylor around and removed her blindfold.

Taylor was speechless as she looked at the scene before her. Chad had brought her to his parents' vacation house at Lake Storrie and they were standing in the boathouse. The boathouse had been transformed with twinkling lights and candles lit all around.

"Someone is hoping to get laid tonight." Taylor teased as she noticed the palate of pillows and throws set up close to the large French doors that led out to the upper deck.

"You know you don't have to wine and dine me to get some. All you have to do is ask." Chad replied with a smirk as he dodged out of reach of her swipe at him.

"I brought our bags in already and if you want to we can go for a swim." Chad said.

"Okay meet you on here in five," Taylor replied. Chad got snacks and drinks out for after their swim and went to get ready himself.

When Chad came out he only had on board shorts and had pulled his hair back into a ponytail. He snagged a couple of towels from the linen closet and started for the lower deck when he caught sight of Taylor in her orange monokini and wedge sandals. She wasn't doing anything overtly sexy, just looking out over the horizon of the setting sun. The glow of the sun, candles and lights burnished her bronze skin and Chad couldn't stop looking. She was alluring as hell and he couldn't help but feel aroused. Taylor hadn't heard him approach so he hung back and just watched her. She kicked off her shoes and undid the headband off of her hair and pulled it into a high ponytail. His gaze lingered on the bend of her neck and slowly followed the curve down her back and paused at her supple hips. Chad moved towards her because he couldn't look and not want to touch.

Taylor was smiling to herself when Chad came up behind her. "How long have you been watching me?" she asked.

"Shoot, I thought you wouldn't notice," he said as he settled his hands on the hips that had tempted him.

"I can sense when you're near," Taylor replied leaning her hips back into his and bracing her hands against the railing smiling to herself. "This is a beautiful surprise. Thank you for bringing me here. I can't believe I didn't know you were up to something." she said looking back at him with a laugh.

"I'm surprised you said yes." Chad said with doubt tingeing his voice.

Taylor turned around in his arms to face him. She saw the uncertainty in his eyes and gently caressed his face. "I'm not. Firstly, I've loved you for as long as I can remember. Secondly, I'd become distrustful of my intuition when it comes to relationships but you make me feel secure. I can be myself and you make me laugh. A lot. You make it hard not to love you Chad," Taylor said seemingly running through a list in her head.

"You've thought about this huh?" Chad said with a laugh.

"I've learned some things on my way back to you." she said letting her finger roam over the smooth brown skin of his chest. "I've found that when two people really have a connection like we do it's very special. You're surprising me with your lack of confidence. Is something else going on? Do you really want to get married to me?" Taylor asked almost stepping out of his embrace.

Chad sensed rising panic in her. He debated whether or not to bring his baggage out in the open. This night was supposed to be about celebrating a new beginning for them. If Taylor was the woman he had originally fallen in love with he could trust her to understand. He tightened his hold on her. "Of course I want to marry you. I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't sure...its just." Chad stopped just short of telling Taylor everything not wanting to ruin the moment. He never meant to tell anyone but it seemed like it would continue to haunt him if he didn't. "I got a letter from Sharpay a few weeks ago," he said quietly.

"Okay," Taylor replied cautiously. "Was there something in it that we should be worried about?" she asked.

"Yes. No. Maybe. I'm questioning the timing of it is all." Chad replied looking into Taylor's concerned eyes. He decided then and there to tell her everything. He led her over to the makeshift palate of pillows and throws and pulled her down across his lap.

"So, what did it say?" Taylor asked nuzzling into his side resting her head against his shoulder.

"It...She asked if I think about her anymore, why I was with you, and wondered if we could be 'friends'" Chad said using air quotes.

"So what did you do?"

"I ripped it up and threw it away. In all honesty it made me angry. Who is she to question me? I choose the people in my life. Especially after what she did to me I owe her no loyalty. She's just trying to play head games like she always does." Chad answered. He was getting visibly agitated and more upset.

"Honey, you never did explain why you guys broke up..."

Chad looked at Taylor seeing the confusion in her eyes and so started to explain. "I don't know if you remember the time sophomore year when I called you late one night. Well, I went over the next morning expecting to apologize and explain my feelings like you suggested but she just...Tay she just didn't take me seriously. The lack of respect for my decision-making and me had become too much. When I told her I wanted to break up she told me she was glad that she got rid of our baby. A baby Taylor. I didn't even know she was pregnant!" he exclaimed. Chad didn't say anything more but let silent angry tears slip from his eyes. Taylor didn't say anything but gathered him closer in her arms and let the tears roll.

"She never said anything to me about being pregnant and I understand in my head that she can make that kind of decision on her own. But she didn't even give me the chance to do the right thing. Whether we ended up together as a couple or not I would have done my best to love and care for both her and the kid," Chad eventually continued quietly. Taylor continued to hold him close and carefully chose her next words.

"Are you still in love with her?"

Chad sat up and turned Taylor to face him. He looked in her eyes and saw fear there. The last thing he wanted was to raise doubts about his love and loyalty for her.

"It's crazy. This is the first time I'm actually talking to anyone about this. I'm not in love with Sharpay but the anger I feel at her betrayal bothers me Taylor. I guess that sounds weird coming from a guy huh? Most guys would have considered it a dodged bullet." Chad said feeling embarrassed at showing his vulnerability.

"It's not weird it's human Chad. No matter what decision Sharpay made she should have at least told you. It's a matter of trust." Taylor said running her hands across his face wiping away what was left of his tears. Chad lay there taking in her features in the light of the setting sun. He considered himself blessed to finally have someone he could really trust with his heart and who trusted him in return.

"Considering Sharpay didn't even trust me to not end up a bum it's not surprising now that I think about it. There's a reason for everything. She might have meant to cause some trouble but it only made my belief in us stronger. We're here about to begin the rest of our adventures together by some twist of fate. I just felt like it wouldn't be right if I let it hang over us. Thank you for listening to me now and back then too." Chad said getting up and cradling her bridal style. "One of the many reasons why I love you." He leaned down and captured her lips in a tender kiss. Taylor eagerly returned his kisses holding on with one arm around his neck and the other hand buried in his hair. They only stopped to come up for air. They looked at one another and laughed at even standing up they could get down.

Chad was moving toward the part of the deck that met the waters of the lake. "Aren't you going to put me down Chad?" she asked noticing a mischievous look on his face. Before she knew it she and Chad were sailing through the air and then submerged within the cool waters of the lake. Taylor came up spluttering and Chad laughed. "You are so gonna get it Danforth." She said splashing him. A splash fight ensued until Taylor disappeared under water and pulled Chad under and held him down for a second. Chad took a hold of her waist and floated them back to the surface.

"Okay, uncle. You win this time McKessie but you better watch your back." he said wiping water out of his eyes and pulling her closer treading water.

"That's right. Remember that I play for keeps." Taylor answered wiping water out of her own eyes and wrapping her legs around his waist. "I love you Chad." she told him earnestly. "Nothing is ever going to change that. Nothing."

Chad didn't know that he needed reassurance from Taylor until he heard her say it. A peace settled over him that he hadn't experienced in quite some time.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading my story. If you loved or hated it I would like to know so please review_. _One more chapter and an epilouge and I hope to be done with this story by the end of the week._


	5. The Mess: Act II

**5 The Mess: Act II

* * *

**

Sharpay stepped into the lobby and headed straight for the reservation desk. She got all the information she needed on the Danforth-McKessie soirée. Sharpay even managed to find out the schedule of events by flirting with the receptionist. Tonight was the rehearsal dinner and bachelor/bachelorette parties. She artfully bypassed the restaurant and the wedding party guests gathered there and headed straight to the elevators to take her to the floor where the wedding party was staying. It was now or never.

Chad and Taylor were enjoying the revelry of their joint bachelor/bachelorette party. They were drinking it up with their friends and family and generally celebrating their upcoming nuptials tomorrow. Troy was in the middle of telling an embarrassing story about Chad's first crush and everyone was having a laugh at his expense. Chad for his part was being a good sport about it and Taylor came over to him.

"Aww, honey that was incredibly sweet," Taylor slurred a bit into Chad's ear. She was definitely the other side of tipsy.

"I'm glad you think me walking around with a muddy jacket and a black eye is sweet."

"You didn't know she had a secret and very jealous boyfriend. You were just trying to impress her. You have a big heart Chad," she said a little soberly even if her eyes were a bit unfocused. Chad put an arm around her shoulder half hugging her close half holding her up.

"You are so wasted right now and I love you too," Chad said giving her a peck on the lips. Taylor hardly ever got this drunk so even though he was taking a lot of ribbing right now he was enjoying seeing her cut loose. Taylor smiled at him mischievously and leaned in to whisper in his ear again "Are you coming to my room after all this is over for a little honeymoon preview?"

"I think I might be into that. We just got to make sure your sisters don't catch me coming out your room like this morning. They do know that I'll be sleeping with you on a permanent basis after tomorrow right?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah they just like giving you a hard time." Taylor said with a giggle.

"Okay love birds it's time to split up this group and let girls be girls without the prying eyes of boys." Gabriella said with Kelsi and Martha in tow. "C'mon Tay this is your last party as a single lady." They pulled Taylor out of Chad's embrace.

"Wait I thought this was it for the festivities for tonight." Chad said watching plans for his late night festivities with Taylor slip away.

"Yes Chad this is what we call a surprise. Don't worry we'll make sure she makes it to the church on time." Kelsi said scooting Taylor towards the door with the rest of the female contention of the wedding party.

"Don't worry Chad we have our own surprise set up for you in Zeke's suite." Jason said coming up and clapping Chad on the shoulder.

"There better not be strippers." Taylor's warning floated over the chatter.

"No worries Taylor. No strippers for Chad. But a least a lap dance for the rest of us." Zeke said smiling at the rest of the guys. "My room number is 814. I'll leave the door cracked and make sure the fun don't start till the man of the hour gets there."

* * *

Chad shook his head and laughed at his friends that were as close as family. He couldn't imagine not having them here to celebrate with him. "Okay you guys I left my phone in my room I'll meet you there." Chad took the elevator up to his room and retrieved his phone and shot Taylor a quick text. He was about to leave his room and start walking down the hall to Zeke's suite but got caught up laughing at the drunk texts Taylor was sending back. Chad wasn't fully paying attention when he bumped into someone as he was going out the door dropping his phone. He stuck his foot out to keep his room door from slam locking as the phone slid across the floor of his suite. He gathered his phone again and stood up to apologize.

"I'm sorry..." Chad's apology died on his lips when he who it was. "What are you doing here and what do you want?" Chad said trying to keep calm.

The blond knew how to keep her composure. She smiled and said, "I actually came to talk to you. You know without any interruptions." Sharpay said stepping into the room. Chad was surprised when all he felt at seeing her after three years was annoyance. After carrying around all that anger for so long it was a relief.

"This is so typical of you. I'm not really sure why you want to talk to me. You said everything you wanted me to know the last day I laid eyes on you." It was taking everything within him not to grab her and shove her out of the door that she had snuck through.

"Not everything. I never told you that I love you Chad. I still do. I was too prideful to admit that to you back then. I never really felt like I would need anyone or fall for you the way that I did and..." A loud slow clap interrupted Sharpay's monologue.

"Wow Sharpay. You know you almost look and sound sincere. However, I have a couple of bones to pick with you. First, I'm getting married tomorrow. Second, I can't get past what you said you did. Do you remember what you said to me? I do and it breaks my heart every time I think about it. Unless you were lying and then that would make me think even less of you than I already do." Chad said with contempt. Sharpay at least had the sense to look somewhat ashamed.

"I realize the timing of this is suspicious but what I told you back then was true. I was pregnant and I did have an abortion. The way that I told you was malicious." Sharpay replied trying to explain herself but Chad interrupted.

"No. What was malicious was that I didn't find all of this out until after the fact. Why Sharpay? Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" He asked hoping for an honest answer from her.

"I was scared and confused." Sharpay said tears starting to form in her eyes. She seemed at a loss for words after that and didn't provide any more information. Chad took a long look at his ex girlfriend and was surprised that he felt a bit sorry for her. Only someone with deep issues would behave so desperately.

"No, I don't think that's it. You didn't trust me. For the life of me I don't understand why you never felt like you could trust me. When we first got serious there were things about you that I never expected to find. It was surprising and nice but other times I would wonder why we were together. As much as I wanted to get closer to you always kept me at arms length. Always. Every time you would push me away I felt like I could never surrender to really falling in love with you." Chad said as honestly as possible.

"I'm different now. It's the reason I sent you that letter and why I'm here right now. Are you sure marrying Taylor is what you really want to do? Have you even told her what happened with us?" Sharpay asked.

"So now we get down to why you're really here. Let me make something clear to you. This train has already left the station. I am as sure about making Taylor my wife as I am about taking my next breath. I love her and I always have. Most importantly we trust each other. So yes I told her everything," he said.

"Oh great! Saint Taylor is so fucking perfect and unselfish and I'm the demon seed undeserving of anyone's love," she said bitterly. Chad tried not to laugh at Sharpay's overly dramatic response. She was being manipulative but he didn't have to be a jerk.

"Perfect, now there's an interesting word. Is that what we were going for when we were together because you could've fooled me. You never seemed completely happy with me Sharpay and don't bring Taylor into this to excuse away your actions. Your actions had consequences. You said you came to talk but let me tell you something. You stole something from me Sharpay. Do you know how often I think about him or her? What would they have looked liked? What kind of personality would they have had? Because of you I'll never get to see that first step, first smile or hear that first laugh. No first day of school or first basketball game. That child was special and unique and I was told of their life and death in the same breath. Interestingly enough the day before we broke up Taylor encouraged me to really communicate my feelings to you. She showed more faith in you than I did. So yeah she is perfect, perfect for me."

Chad took a look at his watch. "I've got to go finish celebrating with my friends and family. Taylor is the love if my life and nothing is going to change that. For your sake please don't bother contacting me again. What we have is long gone even though there are some feelings that will never go away." Chad said cryptically. He went to leave and without turning back left Sharpay there without even giving her a chance to respond.

Chad was partially in shock. Did she really think that she could just show up and say I'm sorry and pick up where they left off the day before his wedding? Chad knew she had a penchant for drama but this was so over the top. He guessed for a person that hardly ever heard the word no Chad's response was shocking. Chad honestly didn't care. He had never seriously thought about kids before the incident with Sharpay. Most guys would have been happy to dodge that particular responsibility. Chad was not like most guys. He was an only child of parents that loved and supported him. Chad had always wanted a brother or sister but his mom was unable to have any more children after him. Troy was the closest thing he had to a real brother. To Chad the next best thing was having a family of his own and hopefully providing grandchildren for his parents to spoil.

Knowing that his firstborn was forever lost to him hurt him deeper than he would ever let any one know. Telling Taylor helped unload his burden a little more but the scar on his heart would forever linger.

* * *

Sharpay wiped her face free of her tears and straitened out her makeup before leaving Chad's room. She refused to let anyone see her humiliation of failing this exercise in futility. Some things just couldn't be recaptured and her relationship with Chad was one of them. She was thinking over what Chad had said to her while walking toward the bank of elevators when she heard someone calling her name.

"Sharpay is that you? It is you!" Zeke said coming closer and engulfing her in a hug. "I'd know that strut anywhere. I'm glad you could make it. Ryan and Kelsi said you might get caught up back East. How have you been?"

Trying not to behave too suspiciously she smiled warmly at Zeke and said, " I've been fabulous and how are you doing? Shouldn't you be partying it up with the other guys?" Sharpay asked wanting to escape before anyone else saw her. Maybe she could make up an excuse to explain why she wasn't staying.

"I was chosen to refill the ice bucket. You must be looking for the girls and the bachelorette party. They all left in a party bus but I'm sure they'll be back soon. The bride-to-be could barely stand up straight when they left. Say tell me your room number and I'll ring you when they get back." Zeke went on chattering happily. Sharpay could hardly believe that she was in this situation at this moment but pulling on years or theater training she tried to dodge Zeke's inquiry.

"I haven't really checked in. They were busy cleaning my room for check-in so I'm not really sure what my room number is yet." She said quickly. "I was just hoping to catch up with the happy couple and wish them good luck for tomorrow."

"Oh, well I would offer for you to wait it out in my room but no lady should be exposed to what's going on in there right now. I have an idea. Why don't I take the ice back to the room and you and I can go have a couple of drinks at the hotel bar until your room is ready." Zeke said, "I can even bring back some of my cookies for you. Whatever's left anyway."

There was no way she could talk her way out of this now. It looked like she would be attending this wedding after all. Plus Zeke was offering cookies _and_ alcohol. No point in resisting. "Sure Zeke. I'll wait for you at the bar." She said pushing the button for the elevator. Drowning her sorrows with drinks and dessert over a lost love with an old crush. She almost thought she was in the middle of someone's made up story the situation was so ridiculous.

"Great! I'll take care of this and be right down."

* * *

A/N: I ended the chapter this way because I have plans for Zeke and Sharpay. I'm hoping to get that out after the summer is over about a chapter a week, but we'll see. I'm posting the epilogue along with this last chapter because I promised that this story would be complete by the end of the week. Leave it to me to leave it till the last possible moment. I hope you enjoyed this little side show and I'd love to hear what you think about the chapter and the possible new story. Thank you again for reading and reviewing. It really means a lot :D


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue

* * *

**

When Chad walked into the house that he shared with his wife of almost three months he was excited. Tonight was date night and he got to pick what he and Taylor would be doing. _Ninja Zombie Assassins _was the DVD he brought home to watch for movie night. He smiled to himself. Normally Taylor hated horror flicks but there was something about ninjas and zombies that got her into them like he did. Chad thought it was because she secretly wanted to be a ninja. He went and put the DVD on top of the television and then went looking for Taylor. The house was quieter than usual.

"Tay? Are you home?" he called out.

"Up here, " Taylor called back. Chad bounded up the stairs and found Taylor in their master bathroom sitting on the side of the tub. She looked shell shocked over at the bathroom sink where ten plastic sticks were lined up.

"Tay, are you okay?" he said glancing over at the sink.

"I'm pregnant." Taylor said causing Chad to whip his head around quickly.

"Seriously?" A big grin spread over Chad's face as he pulled Taylor into his arms and let out a whoop of excitement. He swung her around raining tiny kisses all over her face. Then he noticed Taylor wasn't smiling.

"Tay what's the matter?"

"I'm scared. I don't know if I'm ready to be a mom. What if I ruin their life and mess them up. There's no manual for this." she answered almost in a panic.

"That's why it takes almost a year to grow one and 18 to 24 years to raise one," Chad said jokingly. Taylor was not amused.

"I'm serious. Why aren't you nervous about this?" Taylor said focusing on a spot on his chest her long bangs falling into her eyes.

"I'm scared shitless but I know without a doubt that we can do this. We'll find our way just like our parents before us. We made a miracle Taylor. Just think of it as growing a flower in the garden of our love." he said brushing her hair from her face. Taylor rolled her eyes, "I have to stop watching the Hallmark Channel so much. Even I want to gag at the cheesiness of that line," she said with a laugh. She still looked like a doe in headlights but was noticeably more relaxed in his arms.

"Taylor you worry too much. You're going to be a wonderful mommy. If by the middle of your pregnancy you're still all panicky after reading all the parenting books the health department has a parenting boot camp." Chad said and was greeted by uproarious laughter from Taylor.

"Why are you laughing?

"I'm picturing you in a combat uniform equipped with diapers and bottles." she snickered.

"So you're going to be alright?" Chad asked smiling at her imagination and rubbing his nose against hers.

"As long as we have you…" she said and pressed her lips to his taking comfort in his kiss.

* * *

A/N: Sharing is caring! If you received value from this story (or not), give a little back and please share it in a review. Much obliged (Exclamation Point)


End file.
